Reality
by diamondiva
Summary: I can't sleep and I am tired of thinking, thinking about her. Thinking about the way she makes me feel, how she drives me crazy with her attitude. How she puts this spell on me and causes me to lost consciousness with reality. One-shot


Reality

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold.**

It's a cold winter night and the snow is falling down. I climb out my window and down my fire escape. The wind is blowing against my cheekbones as I walk down the street. I can't sleep and I am tired of thinking, thinking about her. Thinking about the way she makes me feel, how she drives me crazy with her attitude. How she puts this spell on me and causes me to lost consciousness with reality. I would of thought that the spell would have been broken after all these years, but no, I am still captured and trapped, not just by her beauty, but with her words. Her words affect me in so many ways that it scares me. I lost control of my thoughts, my brain stops working and my body takes over. Why, why does she keep doing this to me?

Everytime she opens her mouth, I am hypnotized. Hypnotized, not just by her pink vanilla lips, that I long to touch again, but by her poetic side. I fall into a trance, a trance that I dare to never wake up from. A dream that is filled with romance and passion, with just her and I. The way she smiles at me over a candle light dinner, which lights up the room. The way she laughs at my jokes, brings chills down my spine. The way her blue eyes sparkle as she speaks passionately about her writing, has me hypnotize. The way she bites her pink gorgeous lips when she is nervous before I lean over and kiss her. Then suddenly it is all gone, and I hear my name being called. I wake up and look around; she and I are back in reality, back in the real world, back to arguing.

Arguring about what, I might ask myself. About anything and everything. A stupid homework assignment, the game on TV, what happened last weekend, you name it and we would fight about it. It started in 6th grade, she would have a smart comment about something I said or did and I would have a smart response back for her. I could not help it, so I started fighting back. I was tired of her calling me names, insulting me about my ideas, bossing me around, trying to hide her feels for me. "Hello, you told me everything on the roof of F.T.I." I was tired of the games she was playing, leading me on and throwing me back. It was always the same thing with her, she picks a fight and starts pointing her finger into my chest. Why does everything have to get physical?

I laugh to myself, physically; our fights always ended physically. She wanted it to end that way; hell, I wanted it to end that way. My lips crashing onto hers forcefully, as we move our lips hungrily against each other. She lets out a moan, which drives me crazy. I start licking her lips asking for entrance, which she opens her mouth so that our tongues are intertwined. She wraps her arms around my neck, as I pull her closer into me, gripping her waist tightly, to make sure she does not leave me again. I wanted to push her against the wall, trapping her between me and the wall. Making sure she does not leave me, without finishing what we started. But some how it all ends. And I am wrenched back into reality. A reality where she runs from me, she grabs her things and runs out of my life for a week.

Why does she keep running from me? Everytime she walks out that door, she takes a part of me with her. I can't keep doing this with her anymore. I am 17 years old, a senior in high school and Helga is still playing these games. She is playing with my head, and I can't think straight. What have I miss over the years? I know she loves me, and I love her. I love everything about her, from her sarcastic personality, to her poetic romantic side. Why does she keep running from me? Have I told her that I love her? Does she know that she is on my mind, when I wake up in the morning and when I go to bed? Does she know that I dream about her and what the future would bring for us? Does she know that she is the only girl I want to kiss for the rest of my life? Have I told her any of this before? I need to see her, I need to see her now!

My feet are moving faster and faster as the snow keeps falling down hard and hard. My breathing is getting heavy, the faster I run. I don't care what time it is at night; I just need to see her. I need for her to understand, that I love her and I am sorry. I am sorry for taking so long to realize that I am, always have been in love with her and always will be in love with her. I make it to her house and her bedroom light is on. I climb the tree next to her window and knock on the glass. She opens the window confused by my presence. She lets me in and I waste no time taking her into my arms and kissing her passionately. I pull away from her to look into her face, before she can speak and ask why I kissed her. I said, "I love you," and I pulled her into another kiss. When I pulled away a second time, I knew that this is reality. I am not dreaming and she is not running away from me, so now I can finally sleep.


End file.
